1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cargo restraint, and more particularly to a restraining device for various sizes of cargo being transported by various vehicles.
2) Description of the Related Art
In our fast-paced, mobile society, the need for rapidly, but safely, transporting cargo has reached enormous proportions. Whether for commercial or personal purposes, individuals are constantly transporting cargo of various shapes and sizes from one place to another, local and interstate. Whether its the family on vacation, transporting their cargo on their car's luggage rack, or the local business transporting cargo in their pick up for a delivery. The individual doesn't want to invest a lot of time in restraining his cargo, however, he doesn't want to worry about the cargo falling out of their vehicle. The individual wants to be able to transport his cargo as easily and as quickly as possible while at the same time adhering to all Local, State and Federal transportation regulations.
Previous cargo restraining devices have failed to focus on the needs of the general public and have instead focused on the needs of the transportation industry. Some examples of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,181 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,585. These patents describe restraining devices that are utilized in conjunction with a pallet for transportation on a industrial level. An additional device pertaining to restraining devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,955. However, this patent is also directed toward the transportation industry and further demonstrates the need for a cargo restraining device directed toward the cargo transporting needs of the general public. What the general public needs is a device that is easily utilized in conjunction with most pick up trucks and which is resistant to destructive elements while properly restraining cargo.